Clique-Backs
by Forever Invincible
Summary: Three amazing comebacks, clique style. Not who you think they are. For Z's birthday!


This is for Z's (AmaZinc's) birthday. Happy birthday! You are an amazing writer, and like my twin. :) heart ya!

A half melted hershey kiss is slapped into my palm. Looking up, I see Derrick Harrington, class comedian. He's all lanky tan skin, and perfect white teeth. A mound of golden hair lies perfectly on his head, framing his sparkling brown eyes.

"Happy Valentine's, Kristen" His eyes twinkle, again, with their usual mischief. It's annoying, sometimes, how perfect he can be.

Everyone loves him, he gets good grades, but still manages to make the class laugh with his prank questions to the teacher. Me, I'm the girl who always has to try extra hard to get straight A's. The girl who has no time for jokes, because she's constantly trying to build up another perfect report card to send to Harvard. My friends teasing call me "Ms. Serious," but they're actually right. I have no sense of humor. That's why, I'm not sure what to do with the Hershey kiss. Is it a joke, is it real? If so, why would he like me? The girl whose face can't even be seen from behind her giant textbook.

"Do I get a thank-you?" he asks again, flashing his nearly blinding smile. I roll my eyes, and murmur a thanks, hoping he'll move away, to his next target. Turning back to my math textbook, I push the Hershey kiss farther up my desk.

"Did you see that?" Derrick says to his friends, "Kristen just refused my gift. How rude is that?"

"Very rude!" a girl, Sam- no, Selina replies. The rest of Derrick's friends quickly chorus the same. I just want all this to be over, so I hesitantly unwrap the kiss. The moment I do, red goo splurts up into my face. I wasn't expecting that much from one small Hershey kiss. At first I can't move, hearing their obnoxious laughter. Rich idiots!

"Oh, sooo sorry, Kristen!" Derrick says, grinning.

"It's okay," I answer, much to his obvious surprise, "As long as you help me clean up." And with that, I wipe the goo off my face, and slap it all onto the front of his shirt. Then I smile, and go back to reading, as Derrick's friends laughter turns to him. Before he can make his comeback, the teacher comes in, silencing the class.

"Derrick, what's wrong with your shirt?"

"I...I…"

"Clean up, and see me after class!"

Derrick leaves. I grin privately. Point for Kristen!

….

I lay in the middle of the grassy field, while the other boys played soccer a few yards away. Let me introduce myself. Josh Hotz. Resident geek. All glasses and turtlenecks. All computer games, and no sports. That's okay. I'm me, and that's all that matters. The other boys don't think so. They used to pick on me, and call me names, but now they just laugh when I attempt to be like them. Whenever I play soccer, I always trip over the ball, and land on my butt in the grass. I'm hiding out here praying that Mr. Jaguar, the gym teacher doesn't see me. Unfortunately he does.

"Josh, get your lazy self over here and play defense." They all laugh, Cam Fisher's laugh, the loudest of all. I put a stinky yellow pinnie over my head, and stand next to Cam himself. Oh joy. Cam has been annoying me ever since first grade. Amazingly he has become the most popular boy in school, but I know he's a real jerk.

"Better prepare yourself Hotz, everyone knows you can't kick the ball." Again, they laugh. I'm used to it by now. The whistle blows, and I stay in place, near the goalie, hoping my team keeps the ball on the other side. They do, for most of the game. Sadly, Kristen Gregory, star soccer player, is on the other team. And she's heading right towards me. Cam runs over, and tries to intercept her, but she's too fast. My heart starts to pound, and…. boom. I fall hard into the ground. Cam's shoe is under my foot. Even though we're on the same team, he doesn't even want me to have a chance at a glory moment. My body stings.

"Are you okay?" asks a girl, Claire Lyons. Soon all the girls are running to me, helping me up.

"Ladies, you may escort inside." says, slightly annoyed. So they do, all asking me how I feel, telling me how brave I am. I see Cam, storming mad, still on the field. I flash him a smile, as Claire leads me away. Point for Josh!

…..

I'm Layne Abeley. The girl the "pretty committee" always teases. Those girls have the best hair, clothes, and anything. I apparently am a loser, who will go nowhere in life. Today, the whole cafeteria is full. There is nowhere to sit, except for the table where they sit. The queens of our school. No one like me would dare go within a 5 yard radius of their table. But, I don't want to eat in the bathroom. I feel eyes on me, as I walk over, to my certain social death. I have chalk white skin, and brown hair that is constantly messy. I have braces, that are bright yellow. To me I look fine, but sitting at the table, I can immediately tell I don't belong. You do belong! Says a small voice in my head. I sit up straighter. Then they come.

"Uh, no, Layme!" the leader, Massie Block's amber stare is burning into me. I stay, shakingly holding my ground, feeling my inner strength slowly evaporating by the second.

"You're a nobody!" adds Dylan Marvil. The strength is gone. My eyes well up with tears.

"Get out now!" Alicia Rivera is smirking. I slowly start to get up, but then, stop.

"Massie, what makes you think you have the right to bully me?" I ask.

"Layne, are you a baby?" Massie starts on one of her signature comebacks.

"Massie, are you a boxer?"

"Stawp!"

"Answer me."

"No!

"Then why do you think you can take me down?" I ask, beating Massie at her own game.

"Come awn, let's go." Alicia says. The Pretty Committee heads towards the bathroom, defeated. Point for Layne!


End file.
